


The Hero’s Last Words

by agoldengalaxy



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Extended Scene, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoldengalaxy/pseuds/agoldengalaxy
Summary: Slowly, he turned his face to look up at her. Those blue eyes, which she had come to adore so much, only trained on her - they seemed so bright in this rain. “Zelda,” he heaved, like every breath was a challenge.“Please...” Tears gathered in her eyes, rolling down her cheeks and plopping onto Link’s dirtied tunic.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 48





	The Hero’s Last Words

**Author's Note:**

> today I woke up and chose pain
> 
> kudos/comments are always appreciated!

The air was hot and burnt, pieces of red and purple floating carelessly through the air. Zelda still had goosebumps, despite how terribly warm it was around her, and the all-too-familiar beeps and spindly legs against the scorched ground surrounded her, threatening to close in. Gripping an overturned pillar, she peeked over it, watching, unable to look away. 

Link was up against many Guardians; she had lost count. It seemed every time he came close to destroying one, more would appear. She was still powerless, and he was getting tired. His movements were becoming sluggish, and he was covered in sweat, mud, and...something red. Her heart was crying out for him, pounding in her chest, but she couldn’t even attempt to awaken her power. It was useless.

There was a blast, and he tried to dodge, but he was too slow - it sent him flying back, landing between a pair of disarmed Guardians straight on his back. She bit her lip to keep from crying out his name, because the Guardians had lost sight of him for the moment. Crawling across the muddy grass, she made her way closer, vision blurring from a combination of the rain and tears that threatened her composure. When she reached him, he’d somehow pulled himself up onto one knee, using the sword to keep him upright. He was struggling with every breath.

“Link, save yourself! Go!” Her voice broke as she stood, placing her hands on his shoulder. “I’ll be fine! Don’t worry about me! Run!” Please, please, for once, be selfish…

It was too much to hope for. He shrugged off her hands, pushing himself to his feet, and pulled the sword out out of the mud. Staggering back with the force of it, it seemed the sword that had chosen him was now too heavy - his shoulders were hunched, but he still held himself up, watching a Guardian crawl up on top of the deactivated ones. Its unrelenting eye moved back and forth, a target forcing itself right onto Link’s forehead. He closed his eyes, seemingly ready to embrace it -

_ “No!” _

She couldn’t stand by, she couldn’t watch him die. She didn’t care if that meant her time was up instead. Pushing her knight out of the way, she held her hand up toward the Guardian, a brilliant light emanating from her. It was almost too bright to look at; it spread across the entire field, and then came the sadly unfamiliar sound of the beast powering off, and falling forward into the grass, unmoving.

Slowly, she lowered her hand, staring at it incredulously. Had she really just done it? “Was...Was that…the power -” A heavy thud cut her off, and she stiffened, turning around quickly. Lying on his side, in the dirt, was Link, eyes closed, dirt splotched on almost every inch of his face and clothes. She found herself frozen for a moment, not wanting to believe it, until feeling surged back into her legs and she ran to his side. “No, no…” she grabbed him, shaking forcefully, placing a hand behind his back, gently lifting him up. “Link! Get up!” His eyes opened just enough for him to let out a weak cough, leaning heavily against her arm. “You’re going to be just fine,” she said shakily, reaching to brush some hair out of his face. He  _ had  _ to be fine.

Slowly, he turned his face to look up at her. Those blue eyes, which she had come to adore so much, only trained on her - they seemed so bright in this rain. “Zelda,” he heaved, like every breath was a challenge. “I...l-love…”

“Please…” Tears gathered in her eyes, and some rolled down her cheeks and onto his dirtied tunic. She wanted to tell him to save his strength, but...

Link inhaled shallowly, and his last word came, barely audible. “You.” As it left his lips, his eyes fell shut, and he went limp against her arm and chest, hair still fluttering in the light wind.

Thunder rumbled and she gasped. “No…” Tears flowed freely now, and she leaned forward, resting against his firm chest. There was no relief for her - his heart was still. It was all her fault. They were all gone because of her - first her father and the Champions, and now…She sobbed, holding onto him tighter. “I love you, too,” she breathed, pressing her face closer, as if she could preserve his warmth. “P-Please, don’t leave me…” As if answering her, the sword, still held loosely in his hand, began blinking, making a strange noise. Begrudgingly, she lifted her head to stare at it. It continued to blink at her; like it was trying to tell her something. “The sword…?”

Link and the sword were connected. This had to mean…

“So he can...he can still be saved?” She tried to keep the note of hope out of her voice, but she still stared at it, hoping it would give her a direct answer -

“Princess!” Looking up, she blinked in surprise as two Sheikah warriors came running toward her, kneeling out of respect. “Princess, are you all right?!”

Zelda was fine; but now she had a job to do. Her power was awakened - Hyrule could still be saved yet. And so could her sweet knight. “Take Link to the Shrine of Resurrection. If you don’t get him there immediately, we are going to lose him forever. Is that clear?!” They nodded, brows furrowed. “So make haste and go! His life is now in your hands!” Her hands shook as the Sheikahs carefully lifted Link into their arms, running away quickly. Curling one into a fist, the other closed around the dirtied sword’s hilt, and she got to her feet, taking a deep breath.

Kneeling in Korok Forest, she reassured the sword, hoping to reassure herself, as well. Link would most likely not remember anything when he awoke once again. But he would still be Link - and he would still be the hero he was meant to be. She, on the other hand, was only just beginning. With her power now awakened, she knew what she had to do - and she would make sure to do her best until her knight returned to her.

“Great Deku Tree, I ask of you…” her heart felt like it may burst, and she clasped her hands tightly together. His last words rang in her ears. “When he returns, can you please relay this message? Tell him I love -”

Perhaps she was imagining it, but it looked as though the tree was smiling. “Words intended for him would sound much better in the tones of your voice, don’t you think?”

And strangely enough, she felt herself smile, too, hearing the birds chirp and the air warm on her skin. One day, they would be reunited once again. One day, she would get to tell him.

“Yes.”

With the knowledge she would meet him yet again, she headed to the castle. 

She was ready for this.


End file.
